


(and i wanted) everything you had

by mangopancakes (Antarktica)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Camaraderie, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/mangopancakes
Summary: they were young. they did not quite know what they wanted yet. and maybe someday they will.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	(and i wanted) everything you had

hwasa had always been pretty to her.

well before she was hwasa, she met her as hyejin. being the last member to be introduced to them, byul felt uneasy.

there she heard rumors, from her bestfriend she made during training, that there was this one trainee that is so damn good. their own words. byul never thought much of it until she walked into the room, being introduced to four girls and told that they were going to be part of a girl group. 

she shook hands firmly with all the three who came first to greet her. the last one was a bit hazy. it was because they had been practicing before byul came in. the last one had a really short haircut. a boy cut even, not a pixie, something utterly masculine and androgynous in a way that she was startled back to reality when she heard the soft yet sultry voice of the girl.

younger than her. And her name was hyejin. from there byul immediately knew it was her. the rumored trainee.

they didnt talk much then, until they had to prepare overnight. byul couldve just gone home but she decided to stay in, practicing along with hyejin. apparently, she didn't know hyejin's practicing meant she didn't intend to get out of the company even with one light on left.

"hyejin-ah, let's go home." byul says, until a thought occurs to her. "where do you even go home?"

"a rooftop dorm with trainees from nearby. why?"

"you should go home. i'll walk you there. we still have time to prep tomorrow anyway."

hyejin stares at her from the mirror, gauging her chances of persuading otherwise and then giving up with a shrug of her shoulders.

"but you go the other direction from my place."

"then, can I stay there?"

"fine, you can."

-

byul wakes up covered with more blankets than she slept in last night. oddly enough, she feel refreshed. even though she probably only got five hours of sleep. she stretches in bed, rolling to the side to see the time with half-opened eyes. she did get five hours of sleep and could already smell breakfast being cooked.

it shot her up to her feet, getting up to see hyejin cooking eggs and already a boiling cup of noodles on the table. she was picky about how her eggs were cooked so she walked over to the younger one.

"you have a specific request i assume?"

"yes, ma'am. i do not like them runny."

"okay. consider it as thanks for walking me home, unnie."

\- 

she went to practice 3 consecutive times, going home only in breaks between but always staying in at hyejin's place. until one time she comes back home, to her actual home, and gets visibly accused of sleeping at a 'boyfriend's place' by her older cousins.

moonbyul almost laughed because they pointed out the borrowed clothes byul came home in. she talked about hyejin to them, and how she found living from home fascinating and how she was actually thinking about it. 

"but you're near here."

"yeah, but my friend seems so lonely there. she's nice company too."

"then just ask your parents, they'll probably say yes anyway."

\- 

"hyejin-ah-"

"byulie-unnie-"

they both say at the same time. then laughing amongst themselves about it.

"okay, go first unnie."

"so, i want to live with you in your dorm, you dont have to shoulder all the rent. we can also go to a better place if you'd like, i can try and help with it."

"...and here i was just about to ask you if you could live with me."

"oh. well. i will."

"then that's good."

\- 

they had always been able to read each other's mind. like there has always been a mutual understanding between them in the silence of their actions. except perhaps when princess moonbyul deemed to be a prick whenever hyejin cleaned around their dorm.

(once had been enough. by the second time, hyejin threatened to vacuum byul's toes because byul was ticklish there. it worked. byul helps take the trash out then.)

today was their day-off. wheein went back to jeonju for a moment, hyejin woke up early to send her friend back to their hometown and slightly envious the other one got to go home. dad said she did not have to come home anyway.

nonetheless, hyejin felt empty.

no emptier than the mini fridge byul got for them. how she managed to, byul never told hyejin, saying she had been sworn to secrecy.

she assumed moonbyul went home too, considering she slept in late and woke up late with no sign of the older one. that is what she assumed until the door clicked open.

"ah, maybe, hyejinnie's not awake yet."

"hyejinnie is awake."

"I got us popsicles. its hot and we deserve it."

"where'd you have all the budget from, unnie?"

"company made me do some guides under the radar, so yeah."

"and you're spending it on popsicles?"

"yeah, where else would i spend my money on other than with you?"

".... I thought you wanted to save up."

before hyejin was able to raise another complaint, byul pacified her opening mouth with a watermelon flavored popsicle. it was delicious, for a fact.

"anything to make my hyejinnie's day less melancholic."

"byulie-unnie, that's gross."

\- 

it was not the lightest day for moonbyul. being told to be a rapper because there had been too many vocalists kind of crushed her pride. nothing seemed to help her at the moment. she went back to the dorm, too ashamed to go home, too weak to go anywhere else.

hyejin has not comeback yet. she played games that went on for hours on end, even though it had only been a mere half an hour. she fiddles with her phone, praying the throbbing in her chest stops until it doesn't seem like it would.

she could do this at a much later time. when hyejin is asleep, she decides.

\- 

"byulie-unnie, its cold. why are you there?"

hyejin's voice startles her out of her sad reverie, the tears stop for a moment when she turns to face the young one.

"it’s okay, i was just thinking about something."

"think in bed."

lately they have been sharing one bed, something about it being too cold for hyejin to be alone in. somehow, hyejin's nonchalance makes her chuckle. a growing light inside of her.

she takes hyejin's hands in hers, pulling and wrapping it around her where it fit and doing the same to the young one, only that she was tucked in perfectly at her neck.

"ill help you. you're not alone. you're going to be good at it, byulie."

those words had more certainty than byul felt about herself at the moment. though, if she had to have hyejin as the voice in her head, she would not mind.

\- 

hyejin talked in her sleep. byul always woke up first and it's something she had been privy to for some time now. it was always something mildly entertaining. because hyejin answered questions prompted at her during it.

one time byul asked what the lottery numbers were for today and hyejin answered, "yakiniku." the young girl really wanted to eat meat that week but couldn't because they had their weight evaluation, so by the end of it, she took hyejin to a yakiniku place.

it was fun except hyejin was puzzled the whole time because byul 'guessed' right.

this dawn, hyejin talked again. nothing about food this time. it sounded like she was having a conversation with someone. or herself. something about not putting the dishes back to the cabinet after they have dried. byul got chills from that. was hyejin talking about her?

"hyejin-ah, is byul bothersome to you?"

"no, i like unnie's company. i just wish she cleaned though."

"does she not make things difficult for you?"

"no. i will keep her around even in my next life."

it tugged at something in byul's heart. the girl was far too good for her and to her. hyejin started to doze off once again, her words turning incoherent. she rolled around in bed, and as byul had already gotten up to prepare their breakfast, she shuffles more than once, confused.

"unnie...bed." she whined, half-asleep and hogging all the blankets. byul smiled at the sight of hyejin trying to find her warmth in the bed. she only had to heat water for their coffee anyway.

"coming back to bed, my cutie."

-

that noon, hyejin presents to her a whole playlist of guides in rapping. the young girl is gentle with her take on introducing moonbyul to this. they will share this position and they will both reach the top.

byul still could not help but find it frustrating but hyejin was with her every step of the way. gentle and encouraging. steady waves that made her feel at home during strangeness.

they picked out her style of rapping first, her comfort zone and what is outside of it. it was byul's assignment but hyejin had been there every step of the way. byul almost felt her heart swell.

hyejin calls it a day after four hours, and that was partly because she was hungry. or rather, byul heard her stomach growl and she was busted.

"hyejinnie, thank you."

"you're always welcome, byulyi."

she always had a particular dislike of being called her name in full. but hyejin says it in such tiny voice, byul could not help but want to hear it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated! hmu on twitter @HWALI0N


End file.
